


Illusions and Delusions

by Doodlana



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Exhibitionism, Horror, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsters, Oral Sex, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlana/pseuds/Doodlana
Summary: Logic doesn't exist if you don't add it into your world. Why does nothing make sense? Dirk's trying to find the answer to that in this situation he's found himself in.Hey, how did he get here anyway?





	Illusions and Delusions

**Author's Note:**

> Can you find all the pop culture references? There's three.

Imagine a room, if you will.

This room has one table, not too big, not too small, right in the middle of the rectangular abode. The table is dark, the wax on its surface having rubbed off here and there from use and from people that can't use coasters, and it seems old, probably has some relatives from the 1800' living in a mansion instead of a simple room of what seems like a house. Have you imagined a table? If yes, proceed, if no, read the paragraph again and imagine a table.

There are chairs tucked in underneath it, made from almost the same wood, albeit washed a little lighter, with cushioned seats made of what seems like a fabric similar to jeans to withstand the pressure of a rear end. The chairs are nothing special, but don't tell them that, for they might be inanimate objects, but you still use them, don't you? What if a chair called humans stupid and told them their butts smell? What a rude chair that would be. Have you imagined a table and chairs? If yes, proceed, if no, read that paragraph again. The second one; the table is already there.

A light hangs above the table, a simple one, casting a friendly, yellowish white glow into the room. It's one of the half-bowl ones, you know, with an upside-down bowl and a lightbulb inside? The bowl is made of white, translucent glass with wavy edges. The height at which it dangles can be changed by pulling it up or down. What a great light. Watch out, the chairs might get jealous. The chairs are great too because you can sit on them. Be grateful. A bit further from the light is a ceiling door, which probably leads into the attic, strangely enough. The house is just built like that.

There is a door at one end of the table, white, without any windows in it, and to the left from the door is a counter and what seems like a small kitchen behind it. It has a cooker, an oven, a microwave on the counter and a few cupboards on the wall above it. The fridge is on the far left of it against the wall, not too big, but just a classic fridge. Fridges are quite the classic, are they not? Do imagine all that.

Have you imagined this room?

If you have, proceed, if not, read those paragraphs again.

There are voices heard from behind the door, but not for long, for the door opens, and a group of five steps inside, laughing, chattering, laughing again. The first one through the door sits at the opposite end of the table, and the others file in after him. Who is he? Glad you ask.

His name is Dirk Strider. Hair neatly styled and spiked just as always, and he's dressed in his usual t-shirt and jeans, nothing off about him. His shades aren't on his nose, but tucked onto the collar of his shirt, because he's not a douchebag that wears shades inside the house. The others, in order of closeness relative to the distance from him to their chair are: Jake English, the teen crush, Dave Strider, the cool kid, and their supervisors and the coolest dudes, the Striders' older brothers, who the kids called Bro and D. It stuck. It's safe to say Dirk and Dave take after them quite a lot. Jake seems a little bit on edge to be around so many Striders, but he's used to it, and Dirk knows he'll relax soon. Speaking of Jake, he holds a large box in his hands, which he places down on the table, and the others look it over with smiles on their faces.

It's Dungeons and Dragons, something that Dirk's wanted to play for a very long time, but was never aware that Jake played it, so he didn't really ask anyone else about it. As for Dave, he's on the same boat about it, never played it, but wanted to. The big brothers, however, know a thing or two about nerd parties, so their hands are on the box quite quickly, pulling it over and opening it to rifle through its contents.

“Be careful, I paid for that!” Jake tells them with a little chuckle, and they only wave their hands at him. “Barbarians,“ he adds. Dirk trusts them not to break anything, and if they do, he'll definitely give them a piece of his mind. Dave is on his phone, texting someone while nothing social is happening, so that leaves Jake to converse with Dirk.

“I suppose we'll be getting right to it, then?” he asks, and Dirk only gives a nod, taking his phone out of his pocket just to set it on the table where he can see it. Jake pauses a little bit, not very used to being so surrounded with Striders. “I'll erm. Get the snacks.”

With that, he gets up, and Dirk pauses for a bit before he follows, deciding to help him out. "What'd you get?" he asks as he walks behind the counter with Jake just as he's opening the fridge and taking out a large bottle of soda, and a large carton of apple juice. How thoughtful. How cliché.

“Crisps- pardon, chips, mostly,” Jake simply replies, taking two bags of chips out of a cupboard, ones are regular salted ones, the others are sour cream and onion. That's fine by everyone there. ‘Could you take this to the table?’ He hands Dirk the bottle and carton, which he takes and puts on the table, the big brothers still involved with the box, and Dave taking snapchat selfies. What a party.

Jake places the two bowls down, full of chips, ones slightly discoloured, the others a ripe yellow. It's easy to distinguish. Glasses and coasters follow, and they look like fruit slices, colourful, made of silicone, which Jake distributes among them. Dirk gets stuck with the watermelon looking one. That's fine, he likes watermelons.

“Alright then, ready?” asks Bro, while D pulls out the Dungeon Master's cardboard sheet, and Dirk knows he'll probably take the opportunity to keep it. He tells stories well, and with a great amount of irony that makes for a few great laughs. Wait, he's never played D&D, what's he talking about?

“Does anyone need extra dice?” Jake asks, and finally, Dave moves, raising his hand and looking up from his phone. “One, anyone else?” Dirk raises his hand as well after remembering that he, in fact, doesn't own any fancy dice. “Two, you both?” The brothers nod, and Jake sighs and gets up, disappearing through the door. What a nice guy, Dirk thinks to himself.

It takes them a little while to set up characters, D having agreed that he'll improvise the story and everyone trusts that he'll do a good job. If he can make a comic that looks like absolute shit on the surface, but has a deep, anti-political meaning behind it in about five minutes or less, then he can keep a quest in Dungeons and Dragons going for as long as they want. Note: this is definitely a good idea. Once done, the game begins, and it's entertaining when D starts them off. Dirk has made his character an elf, who comes from a highly aristocratic family, but that's about as far as his backstory goes. Making a fully in-depth character for a first time seems like a waste. Second note: this is also a very good idea.

Eventually though, Dirk gets slightly bored of it, and decides to take a little break while the others continue to play, his character being put somewhere to the side, probably into a tavern, or, in this case, a futuristic retro café. D sure knows his shit.

Dirk decides to first have a drink and then check his phone absentmindedly, but immediately forgets what time it even is as soon as he sees it. He stands and walks over to the door, and as he grabs the handle, he feels slightly uncomfortable and nauseous, but that feeling is quickly abandoned as the fresh air from the hallway hits him. “Air this shit out, Jesus. I'm gonna chill on the couch,” he comments, turning around to see everyone nod slightly, Jake gives him a thumbs up as he steps out into the hallway and turns the light on to see where he's going, looking around the place.

There's the feeling of awkwardness that he gets, standing in someone else's home, almost intrusive, if he's honest. There's a staircase to his left, which he guesses leads up to the second floor, and he's now left to wonder why there's a ceiling door to the attic in the kitchen. Common knowledge prevails, and he guesses that the house was expanded sometime. To his right is a doorway leading to a living room, into which he steps and also turns the light on. Is it evening already? Damn, they've been playing for a while. The room has another entrance a few feet down the hallway, through another doorway, but it's not that big. There's a TV perched on a cupboard between the doorways, and a couch in front of it, pressed against the wall on the opposite side, an armchair on one side of it and a bookcase against the farthest wall and Dirk finds his home on the leather couch, snatching the remote up from coffee table and turning on the TV. Flipping through the channels brings him nothing new, only things that he's already seen, and it bores him to no end. His eyes start to feel heavy, and he pulls his legs up onto the couch, laying his head down onto the pillow.

It doesn't take long for him to open his eyes again, because there are voices around him again, and he grumbles, not feeling the slightest bit refreshed from the shut-eye that he'd gotten as he lifts himself up.

“You ought’a sleep more,” D says as the four walk into the room, and gives his hair a little tousle. Dirk doesn't appreciate it, and sits up a little more, giving another grumble as D sits beside him. Jake flops down on the armchair, Dave on the furthest end of the couch, back on his phone, and Bro is between him and D. Dirk doesn't know if they paused the game for him, or if they got bored as well. Is it his birthday? Is there a national holiday that got made just for him and he's not aware of it yet? They're all acting so weird.

Dirk notices that there are no windows at all in the room, possibly because someone didn't imagine them. I bet that's the case. He needs air, or he needs to get out of here, either will work, but the latter might be a better option. Showing panic or distress would exacerbate things, he knows that, but he needs to change the situation, without causing a stir in the delicate system.

What does that mean?

Well, he just has to sneak out, simple as that.

No, wait, what does exacerbate mean?

Oh, it means to make things worse.

He decides to stretch his arms above his head, feeling a few little pops before he returns them to the previous position and looks around to see all of them practically staring at him, but with smiles on their faces. They're planning something, but he doesn't know what, and now he needs to tread carefully. It's not his real brothers and boyfriend, it definitely isn't.

This isn't the Striders' apartment.

This isn't Jake's house.

Where even is he?

Dirk quickly tells himself to not panic and blow his cover. From this second, he is an actor, and he has to play his role silently and convincingly, which isn't that hard, seeing as he's skilled in the two things he always does: being expressionless and quiet. Another thing he has to do, is cook up a plan to get to the door, because something tells him that their stares are seeing right through him, but with a certain eerie playfulness to cover up the fact.

Think, Dirk. Think fast.

“What?” he asks, looking at them with a raised eyebrow, his mouth curving into an unamused smile. A perfect ruse. Hopefully. They don't react much, just shrug, and he sees it's strangely synchronized. Dirk knows they probably know. ‘Think you could loosen those sticks up your asses?’

“Dirk!” Jake then chuckles playfully, nudging his shoulder to which Dirk replies with a smile. “We just don't know what to do, is all.” Yeah, sure, he'll believe that.

“Then why d'you need me to tell you?” Dirk asks, to which he gets, that's right, shrugs. Just as he'd expected, they're trying to pacify him with whatever he wants to do, cater to him, which, he admits, wouldn't be so bad if they weren't just some strange, bad clones of the originals. For a number of reasons, Dirk doesn't want to think about that fact. It makes his stomach churn at just the mere mention of it. All he needs to know is that they're not who they seem to be.

After that, they all sit in silence for a couple of seconds, and Dirk just bounces his gaze from one to the other, to the next one, until, finally, someone speaks up again. And this time, it's Dave.

“Video games, dude. Duh.”

“Give me a game that all five of us can play,” Dirk says back, just to be a prick, accompanied by a little smirk, before he stands again, stretching his arms above his head and then donning his shades yet again. Okay, maybe he's a bit of a douchebag. The feeling of uneasiness hits him in the back of the head again, making him slightly dizzy for a second, but it stops as soon as he turns his head around. “Kidding, we can take turns. Set up the game, I'm gonna go take a piss.” Hopefully, that's a good enough excuse to go and quickly peek at the outside.

“A'ight,” and “alright” come the responses, but none of them actually make a move, just smiling away as Dirk steps towards the hallway, looking around to find what he assumes could be the bathroom.

However, can he play dumb and try to get a look at the outside? Maybe, but he has to act it out well, and he feigns ignorance, or just simple lack of orientation, then goes for what is most definitely the front door, grabbing the handle carefully.

“Where are you going, mate?” Jake's voice asks from right behind him, making his breath leave him in surprise, and a strong hand is grabbing his arm, which leads to Jake himself. How did he get behind him so fast? Dirk would've definitely heard him; Jake isn't as sneaky as him, or any of his brothers, for that matter.

This could've been a mistake.

“Dunno where the bathroom is,” Dirk says in response, trying to play it all off as confusion, and his usual stoic poker face works to his favour here, given that he doesn't need to show the gestures of confusion on it, but his heart is starting to pump faster. Hopefully, it's enough to trick these people. If that's what they are. Jake seems to have bought it, but he tugs on his arm again, almost like he wants to take him back to the living room.

“How can you not? You've been here plenty of times! Correct me if I'm wrong, but it sounds like you want to get away from us, pal!” Jake exclaims with a chuckle, and Dirk has no other choice than to laugh with him, and turn back towards the living room, which is where he's being tugged towards. Something tells him he's fucked up. They probably know now, they're going to lock him up somewhere and then do God knows that to him.

He allows Jake to lead him back to the couch and sits down, however he has to look up when the black-haired boy doesn't move and remains standing in front of him, head tilted and his eyes peered into Dirk, his lips curved into a smug smile. “What?”

“Oh, silly me, I was observing,” he gets told, and everything is suspicious again. Both of the older brothers are staring at him and Dave's put his phone down for the time being, Dirk notices from the corner of his eye. Why is any of this happening? His mind is shifting gears now, he's questioning everything at this point, and a general panic is looming over him, on the verge of wanting to make him shake, but he keeps it cool, he has to. They're not going to get to him, and he's going to get out of this the easy way, or the hard way. Wait, shit, he doesn't have his katana, scratch the hard way. This is going to take some diplomacy.

Is Jake just going to stay there? Dirk looks up at him, blinking a few times from behind his shades. This is getting weirder and weirder.

“You seem tense, Dirk, what's up?”

Fuck.

“Are you going to keep standing there and obstruct my view?” he decides to say, a brow raised just a bit over the rim of the shades. This really isn't doing him any good, is it? At this point, he's practically praying for them to leave him alone.

“I thought it was an improvement,” Jake says almost... slyly. This isn't a usual tone for the guy, though Dirk has to admit, it fits him. Wait, no, stop and fuck off, thoughts. He dares not succumb to tricks.

“I suppose.” That really should not be an answer he's going with, and Jake offers him a smirk, then plops himself down on Dirk's lap with a leg on each of his sides. A surprise, to say the least, a bit pleasant, a bit terrifying, given that this is not a known place, or known people to him. This complete stranger of a Jake is now seducing him, and all Dirk wants at this point is to run. Run and hide in the real Jake's arms. Where is the real one anyway? Did these freaks lock up the originals? He dares not think about it.

Jake stares at him, and his hands come up to remove his shades, pulling them up and off of his nose before gently tossing them to one of the brothers' laps. He hopes they'll be cared for.

“I'm sorry I haven't replied to all of your texts, Dirk,” Jake begins to say, trailing his hands up his arms until he reaches Dirk's shoulders, then cups his cheeks lovingly, gazing into his eyes with a smile. “I hope you don't think I'm ignoring you. I just needed some time to relax, is all.”

“Alright,” Dirk says, seeming quite unamused, but maintaining a look of surprise so Jake would think he's still somewhat interested. Well, he is, but it's still really strange. “So, now what do you want?”

“Dirk!” Jake exclaims and pinches his cheeks, and at that point, he's realising that all of his brothers are watching this unfold. Great. “Don't say that, I'm trying to apologise.”

Sure, like him in his lap doesn't mean anything.

“I get that, but why do you have to be in my lap?” he asks, holding his hands as carefully as he can on Jake's thighs, hoping to all fuck that it doesn't come off as want for the guy.

“Can't have a little fun while we're at it?” Jake practically purrs, leaning down towards Dirk, nearing his lips to his. Should he dare allow this imposter to kiss him? If he rejects, he'll probably have his cover blown, and who knows what'll happen then. He's keeping his nervousness under tight control, not twitching even the faintest bit. The same goes for his breathing, but his heart is still going a mile a minute. Maybe he can play it off as excitement for being sweet-talked.

Before his thoughts even process all the questions that he has, there's weight on his lips, and arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders. He's being kissed, he tells himself, and quickly presses back and closes his eyes lest he wants trouble from any of them. Which reminds him that his fake brothers are still watching all of this, and when Jake pulls away, he can't help but feel embarrassed. However, the face Jake makes when he pulls away, joyful, with slightly lidded eyes, looks like he's just had the best kiss of his life. God, does he love seeing him like that- no! Stop thinking about it!

“Golly, I _should_ be sorry, how could I have given this up?”

“You said you're taking a break.”

“Dirk, what I said is applicable as well.”

Dirk supposes it is. However, it still sounds like this Jake is trying to justify himself. Maybe he'll be catching onto these guys' tricks.

Or not, seeing as Jake is rolling his eyes and going in for another kiss, seeming a bit more forceful since his hands pull Dirk closer to him. There's no other choice for him than to kiss back, and, alright, maybe it does feel nice to kiss someone, but in the back of his mind, this still isn't Jake, and he's quite aware of it.

When he thinks it's over, it's far from over, and there's a somewhat invasive tongue prodding at his lips. Should he take the invitation, or should he blow his cover? What do these people want from him? Oh, Jesus, what if they want his DNA to clone him, just as they apparently have done with his brothers and boyfriend? Maybe he- oh, oh dear God, it’s in his mouth, well, too late about keeping his genetic material to himself. He might as well enjoy his final moments now, right?

Jake then pulls it back out of his mouth, seeming somewhat confused as to why Dirk isn't kissing him back. “What’s wrong, sugar plum?” he asks, hand cupping Dirk’s cheek and giving him another little peck on those dampened lips.

“You just surprised me,” Dirk says, voice soft, spirit breaking, knees weak, palms sweaty, resting on Jake’s thighs. “Sorry. Continue, please.” Did that sound needy? It probably did, to be honest, but Dirk couldn't go back on it now.

Without another moment’s hesitation, Jake’s tongue is back in his mouth, eyes closed, so Dirk follows the example, trying to push the fact that this was on display for all of his brothers. His own tongue pokes at the one invading his mouth, his hands starting to roam over Jake’s thighs and hips, giving them a little squeeze and making him yelp in surprise. Seems like even Fake English has weak spots.

Before he knows it, there are lips on his neck, making him gasp instead. Despite the blood being pulled into hickeys, the rest was quickly accumulating below his waist and sure enough, he’s chubbing up, fast.

“Dude-“ Dirk mumbles and squeezes at his hips again, pressing his cheek against Jake’s. “C’mon, my brothers are there, stop.” He turns his head a little, glancing to find all of them, every single one of them staring at them and with grins on their faces.

“Oh, don’t mind us. Go ahead,” Bro purrs in a voice that makes Jake perk up. Jake. Perk up.

“Mr Strider, please don’t mind me saying, but it sounds like you’re interested in this here interaction.”

“Aw, was it that obvious?”

“Okay, whoa, time out.” Dirk lifts his hands in defense. “This is stepping over a lot of lines.”

“Shhh, dear, hush. It’s just us, don’t even mind them. Isn't that right?” Jake tells him, cupping his cheeks again to keep him facing towards himself.

To Dirk’s horror, all of them nod. All of them, and he’s not sure how he feels about it, but considering his situation, his options and the consequences, he has to power through it. It’s not going to be pretty, but he’s going to have to step out of his comfort zone if he wants to survive this mess.

He pretends to think it over, even though he’s already decided that he has to go through with it. Like taking a shot; it won’t be the most pleasant, but it will keep him out of trouble.

“Fine. But just know I’m not in the mood for a lot.” The least he can ask for is some mercy, if he has to endure all of his siblings staring at him while he performs sexual acts with his boyfriend. Jake seems disappointed at his ultimatum.

“Not even for a little bit of fellatio?” he asks with those begging eyes of his, lower lip stuck out. Dirk knows he knows that he's weak for that face. Now he can't deny him a blowjob, even if he really wants to.

“A little bit sounds fine,” he says, defeated.

Jake grins before giving Dirk another chaste kiss on the lips and stands up. There's no hesitation as he unbuckles his belt and lets his shorts sag down from his hips. Talk about impatient, the _real_ Jake English would never pass up an opportunity for foreplay, given that it'd make Dirk writhe in need and he loved to watch him squirm.

Now's not the time to think about that though, because Dirk realises he has to react, and scoots to the edge of the couch to get closer, then reaches up to slowly pull the already undone shorts down. It's now or never, and it's time for him to grit his teeth and power through this. Carefully, he tugs Jake's boxers down to expose a fully-hard cock, black pubic hair a bit of a bushy mess at the base. At least this part is just the same as him, down to the length and shape and. Everything about his cock. It's like a life-cast.

Dirk tilts his head up to look at him and gets a nod and a grin in reply while Jake's hands make refuge in his hair to try and tug him closer, pressing his cheek against his groin. He pulls back, then grabs the base to hold it still while sticking his tongue out to lick over the tip. It's met with a happy, satisfied hum from Jake, so he continues, licking at it like a kitten.

He has to admit, it's kind of fun. It's sex, of course it's fun and it's at least somewhat consensual, so he's not going to complain about it. At least not out loud. His tongue wiggles against the slit, feeling it stretch open a little and tasting the familiar bitter and salty taste. Just like always, he grimaces for a moment, but then wraps his lips around the head and suckles. Jake seems pleased with this, so it's his green light to continue.

Dirk likes to take it slow, taking his time to enjoy and let his partner enjoy as well, so he tilts his head to the side a little and swallows around Jake's cock, then lifts his other hand to cup the firm, warm sack in his palm and give it a squeeze. He seems pleased about it, and he keeps going, bobbing his head in an easy rhythm and taking more of the length in with each push, until he's got him fully in.

That's a first, but he feels comfortable with it, strangely comfortable even.

Jake pets through his hair and gives it a light tug, followed by another groan and a buck of his hips. Dirk huffs through his nose and squeezes both the base of the cock and the balls under his hand before pulling back to the tip and plunging back down, humming as he establishes a pace.

For a moment, he dares peek at what his brothers are doing, nearly immediately regretting his decision.

What he witnesses is D bouncing on Bro's lap and Dave bouncing on D's, sandwiched between them both. At the exact moment he looks at them, they snap their heads towards him, grinning almost... creepily. Dirk starts to panic internally again, for even more reasons than before.

He keeps sucking at Jake, eyes shut tightly and trying to erase the image he'd just seen and distract himself from straight up flailing in fear. This was it, he has to run, he has to get away as soon as he gets the chance, then stop and get some help.

Where should he go? The door could be locked, he thinks. Then, a sudden idea hits him. It's a little humorous, being struck with an idea while having a cock in his mouth, but nonetheless, an idea.

The attic. The hatch on the kitchen ceiling, it should be easy to hide inside and man the fort there, right? Possibly even escape through another route from there. Dirk decides it's his only hope, now he just has to wait for the right moment.

He sucks faster and harder, squeezing both of his hands even tighter and Jake whimpers, his hips thrusting into Dirk's mouth needily. If he wasn't wrong, he should be finishing any moment with this kind of treatment, and...

“D-Dirk, I-“ The warning is issued and Dirk pulls back, jerking Jake off the rest of the way, but as he releases and spurts out a few strings of cum, the most peculiar thing happens.

The cum never hits Dirk's face.

It stays in the air, mingling and twining with the sticky droplets of itself, like it's dancing. Dirk can't believe himself. It's like everything has gone still in ecstasy, his brothers only lowly grinding with closed eyes and Jake standing there, basking in the feeling of the afterglow.

Now's no time for questions though, it's time for actions. In a swift movement, Dirk gets up and runs past Jake and towards the kitchen door. As soon as he passes him, he's hit with an immense queasiness and a feeling of a splitting headache. He falters and turns his head to look over his shoulder.

All of them are standing, completely straight, but twitching occasionally. He grabs the handle of the kitchen door just in case he has to make the quickest escape of his life. Their eyes roll back into whiteness, then turn completely black as their jaws distend, as if breaking. Slowly, they lean forward, swaying side to side and still twitching.

Dirk watches in horror. The lights in the kitchen and hallway blink before dimming. He takes a step back, now turned towards the... whatever they are. A sudden chill breezes through the room and the walls begin to flake and crack slowly, wallpaper peeling from it.

Panic is setting in. His breaths are quick, shaky, skin pale from the fear.

Their mouths now hang open, just as black as their eyes while their clothes begin to turn a dark grey. He can't watch anymore.

While they don't seem to notice him, he shoves the door closed and locks it and a cacophony of screeches and low groans comes from the other side the moment he closes them. A scratching is heard and he knows he doesn't have long.

Dirk vaults onto the table as the walls around him peel and lose colour, stepping onto the D&D board without care. He finds the hatch and pulls on it, finding it resisting, but not because of a lock. A hard, heavy something butts against the door, accompanied by more screeching.

His entire body shudders, but he keeps pulling, until, finally, the hatch falls open. It's pitch black on the other side, but it's his only chance. Somehow, he has to keep them away, quick.

Another thud. The door and walls creak. It won't hold another hit like that. Dirk then decides he should just get away as fast as he can and jumps up, holding onto the edge of the hatch.

Just before he pulls himself up, the door swings open violently, the lock breaking straight out of the doorway. What were previously his brothers and boyfriend are now four creatures with dark, nearly black skin, yet with discernible features that give away exactly who they used to be. Again, not the time to pick them apart.

Dirk scrambles to get up as they crawl closer and he's about to make it until he feels a cold grip on his ankle and all of his body locks up. He's tugged backwards, but he doesn't lose his grip.

No, he can't let them take him, he has to get back to his real family.

He turns to look and the misshapen face of D is staring at him, growling, empty and terrifying. Without a second of hesitation, Dirk uses his other leg to kick him in the head, making him stumble back and onto the others. In the split second, he grabs the hatch and closes it shut. More screams echo from below him, before it all falls completely silent.

The darkness envelops him and he lets it, falling backwards into it. His breathing stops completely and he feels like he's floating, being taken apart by nothingness.

Until he takes a breath and opens his eyes.

He sits up in a swift move, a blanket sliding from his chest and into his lap as he takes quick, steadying breaths. His whole body is shivering and he feels vulnerable, helpless and weak, until a warm hand touches his shoulder. It makes him flinch.

“Dirk?” says a soft, tired voice from beside him, making him turn his head. Slowly, he begins to register that he's in a bed, inside a familiar bedroom, with a window on his right, letting in the first rays of morning sun. He slowly begins to calm down. A curious, but drowsy face peeks out from the sheets. A face he knows.

“Jake-“ he mumbles, grabbing onto the hand on his shoulder to make sure it's real.

“What's wrong, love?” Jake asks, raising himself up from under the covers and rubbing his thumb over Dirk's hand. Talk about distressed, poor guy seems shaken to the bones.

“I was- I had a bad nightmare. You know, the kind that doesn't let you wake up?” Dirk scoots closer instinctively, squeezing Jake's hand as a way to ground himself again. His heart is still pounding, but not as fast as before at least.

“Oh, those... would you like to talk about it?”

“I'll tell you after breakfast. You wouldn't believe the shit I've seen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I pulled the dream thing. This whole ficlet is based off of the exact same dream that I had, except not with Homestuck characters, I just wanted to put it into words somehow. Might make it a series?


End file.
